


Lesson In Compliments

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boob Fuck, Cock Sucking, Fem Stretch, M/M, MalexMale, Vagina Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Stretch (US! Paps) has had just enough of Edge's (UF! Paps) and his so called 'compliments' and decides that he needs to be trained to choose his words more carefully.((There is not enough fem Stretch, so I decided to use a couple different rp's I did with a friend to help with this. I hope you all like it!!!))





	

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT TAKING ME AGAIN? I WAS A PERFECT GENTLEMAN THE ENTIRE TIME!”

“yeah, until you saw the monster with the giant breasts.”

“I SIMPLY COMPLEMENTED HER! BEING ABLE TO CARRY THAT KIND OF WEIGHT ALL THE TIME LOOKS CHALLENGING!”

Stretch could only place his face in his palms. They were at his place while Blue and Red were in the UT! universe for the weekend. The two of them had set Stretch and Edge up on a date at the Napster Resort for dinner and before leaving a female monster walked in with the biggest set of breasts that either of them had ever seen. As they walked out Edge decided to ‘compliment’ her on her achievement to even stand with such frontal weight that she screamed the place down chasing them around the resort.

“edge, even though you complimented her assets you had no self-control in the way you said it. you need to learn how to flatter a woman if you’re going to attempt it.”

“WHAT, AND YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO BETTER THAN THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?”

“pretty much. come up to my room in 15 minutes. be prepared to learn something.”

Edge could only follow the lazy version of himself out of the kitchen and up the stairs with his eye lights, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. He knew how to talk to other monsters. He would prove this lazy counterpart wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time slowly ticked by as Edge had moved from the kitchen chair to the couch and then back into the kitchen pacing. Every minute that passed had him continue to overthink and run through the incident and, to no avail, did he find anything wrong with his introduction and delivery of his thoughts. So why did the other monster have such an issue with it?

Noticing the time the dark skeleton heads towards the stairs and appears outside the bedroom door. His nasal cavity scrunches in annoyance at how the room always resembles that of his brother’s: messy, dirty, laundry everywhere and that annoying trashnado in the corner shifting trash and dirt everywhere. It always pissed him off, and though he avoided his brother’s room like the plague Blue actually made an attempt to pick up his brother’s. It was more… tolerable.

Opening the door, he scanned the room before his eyes fell on the figure at the end of the mattress. His sockets widened when the other stood, the skirt falling around his knees in ruffles. Gaze trailing upward Edge noticed that the frills ended around his ilium crests and changed into a button down sleeveless top with a collar. It took a moment but he suddenly noticed that where Stretch’s ribs should be were two small lumps. Did he have….

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR CHEST? AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING SUCH AN OUTFIT THAT’S UNFITTING OF YOU?”

“and that is where we start.” Stretch walked forward, grabbed Edge by his jacket and pushed him onto the bed. The other flailed, sputtering a few choice curses before trying to stand, to which the lazier version kept him pushed down. “just stay there and listen. we’re going to try a challenge. for every comment you make that could be seen as harsh I’m going to keep my clothing on, and for each on you make that compliments me in a way a woman would like I’ll remove an article. succeed in getting my clothes off and there will be a final reward.”  
“I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE, THOUGH KNOW I WILL BE VICTORIOUS QUICKLY!”

“heh, I really doubt it bro. so go ahead, what do you think of my dress?”

Too quickly Edge sat up straight and expressed his thoughts without a second thought, “THE DRESS DOES NOTHING FOR THE COLOR OF YOUR BONES NORE DOES IT MATCH YOUR TOP, BUT I COMMEND YOU FOR WEARING SUCH A GARMENT.”

“eeehhh nope, sorry try again.”

“WHAT?! I DELIVERED IT WITH PRECISE HONESTLY AND MENTIONED HOW BRAVE YOU WERE FOR WEARING THE THING!”

“and do you really think someone will appreciate that you not only told them they had horrible taste in shit but that they were brave enough to wear something they liked outside?”

“I SAID NO SUCH THING!”

“rethink about what you said.”

“I SAID NOTHING WRONG AND I STAND BY MY WORDS!”

Sigh, “fine edge. we’ll leave that alone for now. you mentioned my top. do you like how it grabs at my features?”

“IT DOES HUG YOUR RIB CAGE NICELY BUT DOES NOTHING TO AMPLIFY THE FACT YOU’RE LOOKING LIKE YOU’RE SMUGGLING APPLES.”

“……. what.”

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, I SAID OOFFF!” He was slammed from the side of the bed into the wall, his body still from the use of blue magic coming from the usually laid back skeleton. The other’s eye was glowing orange, his breathing slightly erratic before he finally calmed down enough to release him. They stared at each other for some time before Stretch shrugged and turned to leave the room. Edge was a lost cause.

Grumbling like a child in time out Edge again crossed his arms in front of him, his mind reeling at the fact that Stretch was too stubborn to see his intentions held praise when it dawned on him. Obviously he was angry from what he said, but what was it that….

“WAIT.”

He breathed deeply before letting it out slowly before turning back to the ‘terrible’ Papyrus sitting on his bed. Though his eye wasn’t glowing as brightly anymore Edge could still see a hint of color to his checks, noticing tears in his sockets. Shit, he really hurt him just now.

“I… UPSET YOU. I’M NOT FULLY SURE OF WHAT I SAID, BUT I WANT TO MAKE IT RIGHT.”

“apples, really?!”

“YOU’RE SENSITIVE ABOUT YOUR ECTO TORSO FORM?”

“no I just wanted to throw you against the wall for fun!”

“I STILL DON’T FULLY UNDER…”

“how do you not understand that what you said was not only downright rude but hurtful? I mean, sure, you said I had a nice rib cage, but the matter of this was to show you that you tend to take your ‘compliments’ a step to far. you’re being too brutally honest.”

Thinking back on what he said at the restaurant as well as remembering her face, the monster was crying from what he said. Some of the things she had screamed were kicking in too, and the fact that he had made her feel so downright horrible and then did the same thing to Stretch was, to him, unforgivable.

“I’m Sorry.”

“excuse me?”

“I’M…. Sorry For What I Said. At Least, The Way I Said It.”

A chuckle sounded in the room before Stretch kicked off his slippers. “that had to have been the nicest thing you said to me all night edgy.”

His cheek bones dusted with a soft red, “I Am Merely Stating Fact That I Was In The Wrong.”

“and you did it so politely too. Again, what do you think about the skirt?”

“It…. is a nice color that matches the shirt, though I think a nice violet would be a wiser choice.”

“better.”

He slipped onto the bed, crawling over Edge’s lap before seating himself. He was able to pull the skirt over his head before taking it off completely and dumping it on the floor allowing his lower half to be fully exposed. “and what do you like about my shirt?”

“I like how it…,” he had to think for a brief moment before smiling, “how it brings out ALL of your best features, including these.” He groped Stretch’s boobs, drawing a sharp intake of breath from him as he was brought close, quickly moving his hands away from the ecto flesh to start unbuttoning the shirt himself. “So, what’s my prize from winning this challenge?”

“you don’t get your prize just yet edge,” Stretch began pulling himself away, his shirt halfway undone and the shoulder falling to expose his left breast. Edge glared at him, eye sockets half lidding themselves into a glare. “And What Have I Done To Not Receive What I Have Rightfully Deserved?”

“just because you told me pretty things doesn’t always mean you can touch. That’s the second half of this challenge. so, as punishment, i get to continue and you sit back and watch with no. touching.”

Edge huffed, leaning back against the bedroom wall before crossing his arms over his chest once again. “Alright, Though That's Not A Really Good Punishment, But Continue Anyways.”

“getting a little cocky aren't we? what makes you think you can pass this?”

He puts his hands behind his head and smirks, “Maybe Just A Little, And What Makes You Think The GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS Would Fail When I Passed Your First Clearly With Flying Colors?!”

“getting so worked up and not being able to do anything about it, the want, the need. it can be quite straining to the individual.”  
“I See ....”

“now then,” he moves off and turns himself around in his lap, back facing him with his legs spread on either side of him. “shall we begin?” He finishes undoing the remaining buttons, leaning forward just enough to allow the material to slowly fall over his shoulders and back, his orange ecto flesh shining over his white bones. He looked back with a smirk, his magic showing in a blush over his cheeks and nasal cavity. Edge raised his sockets in surprise in his assertiveness, his own magic reacting.

“Y-yeah.”

He starts to slowly grind against him, taking a hand to rub his groin through his pants while bringing the other to his breast, massaging it allowing his breathing to shift. The attention had Edge releasing a small huff, digging his phalanges at the bed. Leaning back against him, Stretch brought his head back to rest on the other’s shoulder as the rubbing and grinding continued, a small groan emitting from his throat.

Edge twitched and his bones rattled, feeling his magic growing under his pants, letting out a soft huff. He felt an arm wrap around his neck as a long wet tongue began licking the side of his jaw, and he had to strain himself from looking at his doppelganger. He could do this, he could do this, he was the great Papyrus after all! He should have no problem keeping himself under contr…

“my my, look what we have here.”

“NOTHING YOU HAVE CAN CONVINCE ME TO LOOSE ANY OF MY COMPOSURE.”

“oh really?” His voice was dreamy. He withdrew his hand, earning a small whimper from the tall skeleton behind him, only to separate his pussy lips and settle his pelvis against the clothed dick. His spine arched from the sensation, moaning and tightening his grip on Edge’s neck.

Oh Fuck This.

With a giant grunt Edge lifts Stretch off his lap and onto his back, the mattress creaking from the sudden harsh movement. Stretch had given a yelp of surprise from being lifted and slammed back down, red eyes staring idly down at him from above. The look of lust driven need and hunger glowing as red drool ran down his chin. He was royally screwed.

“heh, w-where did the cocky ‘I’m going to win this’ attitude go?”

“FUCK THAT. I SEE SOMETHING I WANT AND I AIM TO GET IT. PROMISE YOU WON’T HOLD IT AGAINST ME?”

“i can't make any promises,” he winks and fingers the rim of Edge’s shirt.

“GOOD.”

Reality doesn’t hit him until he realizes that Edge lowered himself down, licking along his spine, nipping his crests before giving a little kiss and suckling at his mound. Moans leave him, shivers running through from the kisses and licking, his bones rattling in response. Slowly he opened his legs enough to extend an invitation for the other to continue.

A finger is pressed in to get a feel for it and he plays with him for a second, ringing his tongue around the brightly orange clit, then trading places with his finger to rub and pinch with what’s on the outside while he slides his red tongue in and out, lick around his entrance, earning cries of ecstasy from his partner.  
His legs press against both sides of Edge’s head, the pressure keeping him in place, “gods d-don't stop don't aaaahhhh!!” His hips buck against his mouth trying to drive his tongue in deeper.

A few moans escape and he continues to suck on him, kissing and licking inside of his pussy, gently biting at him and grinding his teeth onto him with a few kisses, the moans becoming rushed cries as the buildup continues. The pleasure is rushing to his head, unable to think of anything other than the bliss. So close so so close.

“i'm c-cumin-ing edge!!” Stretch shoved the edge lord’s head as close as physically possible against his ischium, the orgasm hitting harder than anticipated, his back arching, toes curling, and legs tense during his climax. Edge smirks and thrusts his fingers harder, giving him a bit of extra pleasure as he came, taking one last long suckle and a flick before finishing. After a couple moments his back and legs collapse onto the bed, his rib cage rising and falling as he settles from his high. “t-that was... wow. holy crap.”

“Too Good For Words? I Know.” A smirk crawling across his jaw as he decides to lay on his stomach, licking his lips. He pinched the nipple closest to his face, earning him a low groan, even after his orgasm.“pfft someone's a little too cocky for his own good it seems. maybe it's time i show off my own talents?” Stretch pulls at the waistband of Edge’s pants, motioning for him to straddle his formed chest.

He blushes a crimson red, moving himself to straddle the other with a curious gaze. What was he up to? His question was soon answered as Stretch pulls the pillows down behind his head and back before bringing his mouth to lick and kiss the obvious bulge all while unbuttoning his leather pants, zipping them down to reveal the bright girthed cock. His eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected size and he runs his tongue over the tip, hungered lust shining in his eye lights.

“Well, What Are You Waiting For? You Want Me To Do The Work Again Or Are You Going To "show me your talents"?”

“i asked for no such thing though, so that was all on your own mr. impatient,” Tongue clicking he starts licking at the base of the shaft while sucking along the sides. Slowly he proceed upward towards the tip, his tongue circling and twisting around it before tracing the underside of the tip before moving around it, finally encasing it in his mouth only to quickly pull it back out. His hands rested on Edge’s femurs to gently pull him completely between his breasts, still lapping even after pressing the ecto orbs around the erection. They didn’t fully engulf him and Stretch’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment and annoyance with himself. ‘why did I think this would work?’ he thought as he started leaning away.

He let out a soft moan, feeling that wonderful mouth on him, gently resting his hands on his to keep him from releasing his hold. “Don’t.” his voice soft and breathy. “They… YOU feel unbelievable surrounding me. Show me.”

To show he meant it, his red shaft was pressed a little too tenderly for his taste into the glob of orange magic, a beautiful red-orange shone through enticing them both. Feeling bolder from this, Stretch pressed them as firmly as he could around him, adding his tongue to lick his tip. Edge moaned from the feeling and hilted himself which allowed the other to take the first third of his cock in his mouth. He was already hard from pleasing Stretch that the feel of his mouth combining with the smoothness of his breasts were giving him a different kind of pleasing sensation. He had never done this before, and the feeling was newly appreciated, so much so he was afraid to move too much.

An especially hard suck to his cock broke him from his trance as he received a glare from Stretch, one that was asking if he wanted to continue or move to something else. He looked perfect with his mouth and tongue wrapped around him, those small but perky nipples coming close together as the flesh was shifted back and forth against his own. He allowed his moans to escape his throat, a small growl also freeing itself as the pain of not thrusting became apparent. And so he drew back to swiftly press back hard, hard enough to squish the bottoms of the magic and pressed deeper into his throat, earning a shocked choked gurgle from below. Without hesitation his speed picked up, smooth thrusts that left him clawing at the wall behind them. 

From the squeeching wet slurps to the grunts and growls from deep in Edge’s throat did he finally feel his hips cant as he came, claws scaring the wall, his crimson cum bursting from Stretch’s mouth as it dribbled down over his chest. Panting heavy he brought his leg back over and collapsed next to his orange counterpart their breathing synced as he came down from his high and the other dissipating his ecto form. The mess fell onto his exposed rips and he chuckled.

“so, did I get my point across?”

“I don’t mind continuing my ‘training’ as long as you’re up for the challenge,” his eye lights shone with a shine that it drew Stretch’s gaze as he was tugged into a tight embrace. He grinned brightly as he nuzzled his face under Edge’s mandible. “in that case, I’m ready for the next lesson.”


End file.
